The I in Him
by Golumfryingeggs
Summary: The past can be a fickle thing, easy to hide, but can never be changed and sometimes even the most well kept pasts want to get out and be known. Rated T for child abuse.
1. Default Chapter

My first ever MA story (I have written a really bad poem, but that's a whole other

story!) Just try and enjoy, I think its pretty good, well at least I think!

**

* * *

**

**I, Me Or Him?**

"Rath!"

The voice touched his ears with complete annoyance. Anger flooded over the Scribes occupied mind, he was busy and tired, 'why now?'

"Yes Nefertina?" his voice was cool self controlled, but inside he was fuming. He kept it hidden – as always far away, away from the world, away from people, away from…them. They who always seem to be there and yet they never are, they who always has a kind word, but he knows better, they never mean anything. They are just plastic. A plastic way to hide that what they really mean, they can't stand him, his arrogance; his know it all attitude, his short temper and just him.

Light illuminated from snow white hair, which belonged to the Cat guardian, and her grey face was slightly pulled in an annoyed look 'your annoyed?' he thought bitterly 'annoyance is my middle name you simple minded fur-ball'

"Have you fixed the Hot-Ra yet?"

His green eyes bored into hers. "No Nefertina I have not 'fixed the Hot-Ra yet' I have been too busy trying to 'fix' this infatuated spell! And if you have a problem you can cough up a hair ball for all I care!" that was rude, he knew that, but they had gotten use to it by now, his snappy rude remarks, his cruel manipulative manner and his short answered grunts. That's the way it has been for some time now, he would lock himself in his study, hiding himself, hiding from them. He has started to fear them, like he feared…'no!' Mentally shaking him from the memories that tormented him at night his concentration was returned to the matter at hand.

"Rath!"

"What?" his eyes were torn away from his scroll yet again and glaring at Nefertina, Rath made it clear he was very much annoyed.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

Rath just stared, he wanted to be snarky, he wanted to be sarcastic, to give a quic kwitted remark, he wanted to be arrogant, but 'he' didn't answer, 'he' was silent. 'He' was gone, just gone. He wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but it just did, he started to disappear, he started to ignore, snap and even manipulate, but 'he' is now gone, gone and he doubted 'he' would ever come back. Rath waited patiently for the ever present guardian to tell him what he previously missed, but she didn't, she didn't yell, she wasn't annoyed, she just stared, stared at him as if he was another person, as if she had never seen him before 'she probably hasn't' he mused 'for 'him', 'he' the one she knew was gone, I am not 'him' nor 'he' I not 'himself' nor the one that 'he's' been. I am I, I am, well, I am me. The me that has taken over 'him' I am me' She left after that, closed the door behind her and left, leaving him alone, always alone, always afraid and always alone. But she didn't know that and she never will because she never asks and nor do the others, they just leave, 'leave me alone, I welcome it, but he fears it' he always does.

He couldn't continue his work after that, his exhausted body wouldn't allow it, eyes falling shut as he read the hieroglyphics he knew he was fighting a losing battle and so he decided to retire for the night. Rising from his slab chair the wizard made his way to a cupboard near the door, he opened it and produced a small vile that could fit in the palm of his cold dead hand, it contained a liquid that seemed to be light blue water.

Leaning back against the wall Rath studied the vile. 'your always there aren't you' his mind dwelled as he stared at the small container 'unlike they who leave me alone at night, who ignore who asks questions, you never ask, you only help, you know my secrets fears and pain, you are a mere bottle a little vile with a liquid that relaxes me and yet you save me, you help me without question you do not judge you just are'

The cork was grasped between strong fingers and with one pull it popped off leaving the contents to be dried by its user. Rath pressed the little bottle against his cold lips and tilting his head back he drained it, sucking it dry like vampire does its victim. It burned sizzling down his throat he bit his lower lip to keep his vocal cords silent until it was over. Passing his throat the contents snaked their way into his stomach and at that moment it felt he had swallowed a twenty gallon acid vile than a one gallon watery liquid, he fell forward slamming his knees hard onto the concrete floor, but still the burning continued. His eyes rolled upwards procuring the white of his once green pupils, his body shook violently, but still no sound came from his throat. Collapsing onto the concrete floor the pain ceased just as it had come – slowly. His eyes closed shut 'silent' his mind started to spin 'silent within this place I now call home' he opened his eyes again and pushing himself up from this cold floor, he made his way to his sarcophagus at a very dizzy pace. Misjudging the distance between his leg and a table his knee connected hard against its cold leg. He stayed silent, too tired to curse, he didn't even bother to get angry. Finally he reached his destination, his sarcophagus, his solace and his nightmare. Practically collapsing in his coffin the snake guarding fell intoa deep restless sleep.

But in the night eyes gleamed in the dark, like those of Cat the shone like eerie moons against the darkness, the eyes stepped out of the blanket of darkness and a woman with white hair and grey skin followed. The eyes had been watching the Snake, they had sneaked listened silently as the wizard squirmed under some pain, and they had been present him when he exited the study and even when he banged his knee. They had been present and now their owner knew Nefertina knew that Rath was not in his right mind, but she had to help – somehow…

* * *

You want to know what Rath is drinking? You want to know why he is acting so 

coocky? Wel I am dreadfully sorry, but I just can't for the life of meremember why!

Perhaps a couple of reviews might do the trick... mabey 5 or 10 ro even more?

muhahahahahahaha!


	2. Fainting Hotra's

**Fainting Hot-Ra's**

'Left pipe through hole, connecting …. green goes into blue and – damn it! thruster is bent' The Hot-Ra was in a right state, after actually seeing what Nefertina had done to the poor thing Rath had bluntly refused to touch the wreck and a wreck it was. The front side of the car was completely destroyed, rammed into the engine was a huge pole no less than 6 feet in length the bloody thing had jammed itself right through the engine and into the front passenger seat, three doors were missing and the entire car from back to front, top to bottom and inside out was soaked and covered in a green slime. Raths first impression was she had actually driven the thing directly into a swamp – he later found out he was right.

But strangely he wasn't angry; he wasn't annoyed he wasn't even showing emotion when he came to think about it and that's what terrified him. 'darkness and closed spaces grasps 'him' but for me it's the dead of my emotions, the silence of my soul, the coldness of my heart and madness in my mind, I am terrified of losing sanity to myself' his hands hovered over the destroyed machine 'does that even sound sane? Losing sanity to myself? Losing that will to live that is so crave, I lose if to myself, me, I. is that possible?' shaking his head slightly Raths concentration was focused yet again on the near destroyed Hot-Ra.

Pausing for a moment Rath looked to his left and stared side long at his leader, Ja-kal. After Rath had deliberately refused to touch the wreck ja-kal (being the one to try and hold the peace) ordered him to fix the bloody car. It took a while but eventually Rath gave in when Ja-kal started to threaten him by locking the Library study and besides he had begun to produce a rather nasty head ache. So now Ja-kal stayed next to him watching him as the Snake worked under the hood of the car, 'bloody nosy falcon' he sneered in his mind 'always trying to make every one believe he is so perfect and yet I know the truth! The truth of the things he hides under the mask he plasters on so perfectly, that mask that never falters, not even for a moment, no. and it never will.'

Placing the last part of the top layer of the engine on the ground Rath stared hatefully at the mess which was now completely visible under the removed first disc. Green slime bubbled on the surface of the second disc, the parts which had previously been so perfectly connected by their maker were now scattered in the green slime which still oozed off the second metal disc. Rath felt utterly beaten. The last few days had not been the easiest days of his life as Nefertina with her speed demon nature, almost ever day now the Hot-Ra would come in busted, destroyed, burnt, smashed, crashed sometimes it won't even come back at all! But still he showed no emotion as the parts were carried in from the latest crash sight, his anger didn't explode like usual when the vehicle was returned utterly destroyed and even now as he watched the green slime drip of the sides of the once perfect car he had no emotion and strangely he slowly started to not even care for the fact that his emotions had by some way just died, he didn't care that he didn't laugh, that he didn't scream, cry or sulk, he didn't sneer wasn't cocky nor arrogant, no he was dying, dying from inside, dying slowly, but eventual he will die.

Minutes turned into hours and as the time ticked on Rath felt his body begin to slowly tire, Ja-kal had fallen asleep watching him and was now slumbering happily in the wooden chair which he had brought into the garage with him. The final connections in the engine were just about finished when the slumbering falcon suddenly woke with a start.

"Rath…?"

"Yes ja-kal?" his voice was an almost dead tone, it seemed the emotion he didn't feel was starting to reflect in his voice, but still the guardian couldn't care less.

Blinking once or twice the falcon tried to figure out were exactly he was, when that was established his mind slowly started to bring it all back to him. "Oh dear, I must've fallen asleep." The leader rubbed his burning eyes with his thumbs and looking up again the guardian stared directly at the Snake "for how long was I asleep?"

"Three hours"

"And you didn't wake me!"

Rath looked up as he placed the final disc down covering the engine firmly and securely under the metal plate. "You seemed tired."

"I may have been tired Rath, but you still could've woke me!"

It seemed to Rath that Ja-kal was angry with him, blaming him for something he only meant well. 'Were have I heard that before?' his mind went into high gear 'was it even I who had heard it? Or was it him? For some reason I know he knows, but I don't why not? Is it some echo from a past long forgotten and if so why was it forgotten.' For some reason the Scribe started to feel slightly light headed, his head started to spin violently as his knees started to give way, he realized he was falling, but no force on earth could stop him from hitting that floor. Bracing himself for the blow, Rath closed his eyes as the rush from the wind singed in his ear and then utter darkness… Well? I hope you liked it! Please review! 


	3. Problems With Potions

First of all thank you very much for those loverly reviews and now the answers to your darling questions:

Spellcaster: The story has just begun, but no Presley has not noticed his guardian is going

Skits frantic on them – yet. He will start to notice after a while though.

Thank you for reviewing and - **_do so again! _**Please?

Whikedemon: Hey Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update first of all, and thank you for

reviewing! My favorite character? Obviously- tum tum tum tuuuuum

RATH! I love that guy he is the coolest, sarcastic, smartest and best

Looking guy/girl their! But the other guardians are cool too! Duh!

**

* * *

**

**Problems with Potions**

"_Stop it! You're hurting him!"_

"_Hurting him am I?" a shoe connected with the boy's jaw causing him to falter backwards onto the cold ground. "Am I hurting you boy?" another blow this time a fist, it slammed hard into his face and the boy couldn't help but yelp in pain as the blood trickled down his nose – now broken._

"_Please Kiam! Stop it! Please stop it he has done nothing to you, why punish him?"_

"_He is weak Myak," he snapped at the wailing woman "he is weak like his father!" for the umpteenth time the shoe connected with the boy's already bruised body and curling himself into a ball he tried to hide his most vulnerable places from the beater. _

_The child tried not to react as the beatings continued, more screaming caused more pain and he didn't like pain. Five years into the world and all he knew was pain, but he still didn't like it. _

_Thump – as the shoe crashed onto his back_

_Thump – as the bulging fist connected with his exposed skin_

_Thump, thump, thump – as the fist beat his stomach_

_Crack – as the shoe destroyed his left hand_

_Crack – as the shoe destroyed his right hand_

_Thump – as the arms rest clashed hard onto his skull _

_And nothing…_

"Rath!"

His eyes shot open as his name was called, he knew that voice! He shot up and grabbing for the first thing his hands could reach he pulled it closer – it was Ja-kal.

"Are you alright?"

Rath didn't answer immediately, he didn't dare to he didn't trust his own voice at the moment. 'breath Rath calm your nerves, if Ja-kal knew, oh but how he would shove it in your face, calm down 'he' was weak not you!'

"Yes Ja-kal I am fine" he voice was unnaturally calm even too himself. He was about to pull himself up, but he felt a strong hand press against his shoulder pushing him back to the cold floor.

"You faint, you black out, you scream and you are telling me you're 'fine'?

"Yes Ja-kal" Rath was getting angry "I am fine as I have told you before, I have no problem what so ever and even if I did I doubt I would be telling it to the likes of you."

Rath pushed the falcon off and stomped through the door. He was fuming, why did he lose control? He had taken the blasted potion, what the hell had gone wrong? He reached his work shop and slamming the door shut he slumped into his chair trying to calm his rattled nerves. 'What had gone wrong?' he heard himself ask 'I took the potion, I hadn't forgotten I hadn't!'

'Or did you?'

Shaking that thought out of his already twisted mind Rath pulled his parchment closer continuing with his work and trying to forget what just happened. It didn't work.

* * *

"Hey guys!"

The three guardians looked up as their prince entered the Sphinx. Nefertina and Armon greeted, but soon they were enveloped in the spirit box again.

"Oh great prince! What brings you hear?" Ja-kal asked as the boy came to a screeching halt right next to him.

"Nothing really just came to visit" Smiling Presley scanned the room trying to find the fourth guardian, but there was no sign of him. He looked up at Ja-kal. "Hey where's Rath?"

"He is um, very busy my prince. It is best not to disturb him."

The other two guardians glanced at Ja-kal but chose to stay silent.

"Well I am only here for a little while I am sure he won't be too angry if I just popped in to say hi."

Ja-kal was about to protest, but Presley shot him a look and he stayed silent. Rath was going to be furious.

* * *

That was the first piece of Rath's past we learnt. What do you think? The next chapter is going to be very long come to think of it. Well hope you enjoyed this one.

Yours insanely Golumfryingeggs


	4. Butterfly Spells

Wow! Talk about taking long to update! I am so sorry, but at least I got the chappie up! I will try my best to update again before the 10th of Septemeber. But I hope you enjoy this chapter as muhc as you enjoyed the previouse three!

Magnolia: Sorry I am way too lazy to write out your entire name! Grins But thank you for reviewing and I must once again agree...Rath is the best!

Renee Speller: Oh yes Great Mountain Dewie I bow down to thee I shall up date! Hummmmmmmmmmm. Oh I readith thee loveth Nefertina and Ja-kal! I have writeneth a story about theeeeeeem please do me the honer of readingeth it oh Great Mountain dewie! Hummmmmmm! Enjoy!

Spellcaster: Thankyou - again! For reviewing, but I hope Ido not dissapoint you with this Chapter, oh well I dohope you enjoy. waves wink wink **

* * *

Butterfly Spells**

The sweet silence of his workshop engulfed him as he worked at his table. 'my solitude' he thought as his hands worked mechanically 'oh what I would give to work like this for a hundred years on end' realizing his hands had stopped he focused once more on the matter at hand. He looked up and mumbling a few incantations an almost invisible field formed in front of him, almost as big as the room he was just out of reach of the field.

"Now to test it" picking up a small jar, that held a leopard skin butterfly, he grasped the top to open it, but he stopped dead when the door suddenly flew open instead.

"Hey Rath!"

He spun around to stop the person who had dared to enter his workshop and who was about to walk directly into the field. "No wait stop!" the jar crashed onto the ground and the butterfly fluttered around the room searching for freedom, but Rath wasn't paying attention for there in the middle of the room was his Pharaoh and he was moving at a snails pace.

"Oh dear" staring at the prince as he smiled within the field Rath felt his heart falter, this was all he needed, just when he thought matters couldn't get worse it suddenly hit him with full force; "Ja-kal is going to kill me" and with that he slumped back in his chair and awaited the axe to fall.

* * *

"_What_?" 

Rath had just finished telling the story to Ja-kal, he wasn't taking it too well though, but really Rath couldn't care less. He had been working for months now on a spell that could slow down time in the field it procured, it was hard work but eventually he managed it, but now his Pharaoh was stuck in the damn thing! Technically it hadn't been his fault, he had warned on countless occasions that he should not be disturbed when he is working, 'They never listen do they?' he though menacingly 'they never listen no matter what the consequences they only ignore and turn a deaf ear, but they never hear! They listen to me, but the words I speak, they don't hear them, they never do'

"Rath!"

He was shook mentally from his madness to the sound of the angry leaders' voice. This is the umpteenth time this has happened, they talk, but he doesn't hear them. Pausing first for a moment to appreciate the irony of the whole situation he looked up at his leader in hopes of picking up that what he had missed.

"I was saying. Is there a possibility that you could just reverse the field?"

Rath looked at Ja-kal and stopped himself mentally from rolling his eyes. 'That idiot! And he calls himself a leader' glancing once around the room he lingered for a split second longer on Nefertina, who seemed to be avoiding him these last few days, before answering Ja-kal's question.

"I swear when I talk there seems to be a buzzing in your ears" he began "either that or your just completely deaf"

"Why do you say that?" asked the leader, though a bit annoyed at this stage.

"On countless occasions I have said this, when a person, persons, animal, animals or any living object is within the boundaries of any field" he stood up before continuing "I cannot simply destroy the filed without destroying everything that is within it. That counts for any field."

"So how do we get him out?" the female voice of the charioteer seemed slightly panicked as she asked this.

"We wait Nefertina" he answered her with his back to the cat guardian "we wait."

And that they did. Minutes turned into hours as they sat around the work shop awaiting their prince to exit the field, but with every passing moment it seemed their prince just slowed down even farther than before. Though as they stared at the boy within the field it was actually quite fascinating to watch, the field enabled one to see every detail as the boy smiled, as he blinked, within the filed one could actually see as his hair bounced in his stride and even as his clothes rippled against the small wind procuring from his movement, all in all it was quite amazing.

But even the amazing can get boring. As the time edged by the guardians became restless, well three of them at least.

"Rath!"

The snake looked up unfazed by the sudden out break from his leader, again. "Yes Ja-kal?"

"What are you doing?" he snapped viciously.

His emotionless face looked up at the falcon, his face dead like his heart he returned to his scrolls that he had been reading before hand. "I am reading"

"So I have noticed!" he snapped again "but what are you reading and why are you unfazed by the current events?"

"To answer your first question" he picked up the scroll to show the falcon a picture of what seemed to be a serpent coiled around an apple tree "I am reading on different cultures." He placed the scroll back on the table before continuing "To answer your second, I am unfazed by these events, Ja-kal because I really couldn't care less."

For the first time in what seemed like a millennia Rath witnessed his fellow guardian stare at him in pure and utter shock. "Excuse me?" he finally managed to croak.

"You heard me," he spat viciously "it would be of his own doing if something happened to him, I warned each and every one of you, do not enter the work shop while I am busy, but you're as deaf as you are dead! For fuck's sake! How many times do I have to repeat myself? Do I have to stand on my head and sing…oh heaven knows what! No Ja-kal I have no sympathy this time for our prince in fact I hope something happens to him. Maybe that way is the only way you will actually listen to me when I say something!"

Jumping up from his position he stormed out of the work shop, carefully avoiding the field. He did not slow his pace until he was in the garage and on a jet-cycle; starting the beautifully created machine he charged full speed out of the sphinx leaving the other guardians shocked, angry and disgusted.

* * *

"I have no more patience Met! How much longer?" 

The Scribe paced in a small semi circle across the marble floor room. His purple robes bellowed out behind him as his fury increased with every passing moment. Heka stared at her Master as he paced a hole in the floor, it had been one of those days and it wasn't helping much that things were going so slowly especially with the new arrival. Speaking of which she looked up to see of she could find the little beast; he was hiding in the shadows his face hidden in the blanket of darkness.

"Met?" Scarab snapped angrily. A movement could be heard within the shadows. "How long still?"

"Be patient Scarab," the voice was slightly high pitched as if a mouse was speaking "The Scribe will become vulnerable in no time"

Scarab stopped dead in his tracks as if some thing had just hit him head on. "The last time I had worked with another mummy I was completely humiliated, I trust you will not make the same mistake Met?"

"Oh no Scarab" another movement within the darkness "I merely want revenge on what he did to me, not necessarily kill him, just hurt him, hurt him badly."

"And you will do this even if he is your –"

"Yes Scarab, I will hurt him, for I hate him, I hate the man named Rath" yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness, like two moons that shimmered on a ghostly pool at night when monsters come out to hunt. "I hate my brother"

* * *


	5. Cycles, Whispers, HotRa's and Pain!

**Reinee Seele**: Well I am very glad you enjoyed it, I am not too sure about this chapter though, but I hope you like it as well. Whispers sorry 'bout the name, glad you liked the other one though!

**Spellcaster**: Aww sorry! Didn't mean to make you cry! But don't worry it all will turn out all right in the end! No, Rath did not have a brother, one of my own creations, hope you like him – or no wait hope you DON'T like him, he's the bad guy! Hope you like this chapter though!

**Magnolia**: It is isn't it? Very sad thing about his sister and all…wait a minute! Me thinks you got confused! He is a brother, not a sister! But anyway hope you like the next chapter, not too sure about this one myself, really I didn't put much effort in, but still I hope you like it.

**Mahalove**: Good English or no, I am glad you like it! Read some more if you like its there for the reading and all - ye know!

**Illeanah**: Like your style! Muhahahaha!

* * *

**Cycles, Whispers, Hot-Ra's and Pain!**

The Jet Cycle sped away at high speed. 'Dam that Ja-kal!' he changed into a higher gear 'why should I give a shit what happens to that prince!' _Because you swore to protect him in Egypt and in the after life_, a little voice said within his toiled mind. 'That was him not me, I did not swear this and were ever _he_ is that is were _he_ will stay!'

The Cycles engine screeched and hummed as it charged through Main Street, Rath dodged and dived as the cars came head on, 'Oh what would Ja-kal have to say about my driving I wonder' he slammed the front break and skied on his front side for a few feet before turning the Jet cycle to charged the other way. It was bliss, total bliss. The wind whispered in his ears as the speed of the rush reached its peak, the handle bars trembled slightly, he was pushing it he knew it the jet cycle could only take so much. He took a violent turn that nearly threw him off balance, but a quick pull from the steering got him back on course. He picked up speed faster this time as the Cycle was heated and he was really slamming down onto the gas.

The lights blurred his vision slightly as the cars sped by faster and faster, the handle bar gave a violent shake. He was pushing it too far he knew it, but he didn't care. 'why do I have to listen to their every whim, when they ignore me flat?' the cycle was shaking terribly now 'I hate them! I hate them! Why was I left with these delinquents? Why had Ra cursed me so?' another clang from somewhere in the Cycle he ignored it as the cars hooted at him. 'I wish they would just drop dead!'

Spinning into a turn of he realized far too late it was a dead end. He slammed the breaks, but even before he had hit them he knew it was useless. The wall closed in and as the Cycle skied out from under him he felt himself flung through the air like a rag doll before a cold concrete wall smashed into his face and body. A fuzziness sang in his ears, his head ached as did every part of his body, he tried to move, but it was useless he was in just too much pain and besides maybe he would be lucky and he could actually die here.

Staying silent he stayed there on the ground and awaited his fate. As the shadows in the darkness shifted before his snake eyes he fell into a deep restless slumber.

* * *

The dark corridors of her Masters home loomed before her as the cobra slithered her way through the maze of hallways. It had been a tiring day, Scarab had been in a particular bad mood and had taken his rotten temper out on the first thing he could find and that first thing was Heka. Bruised, broken and utterly exhausted Heka carefully and painfully made her way over the cold floor to her sleeping quarters were she could rest the whole night without being bothered. 

Recently her beatings had become worse, her mistakes which she made sometimes seemed to have ten folded and her master seemed out of his mind at times. She was at a complete loss at this stage, she never had much of a choice in serving him and though it was quite a lot of fun to do so, these last few days had turned into complete agony and nothing less.

Turning into a corner she stopped dead when she heard voices whispering in the dark.

"Why do you need to put that charm on tonight Met? I thought you said you were going to do it tomorrow!"

Scarab. Heka slithered carefully closer to the pair still enveloped in their apparent heated conversation.

"Because it's ideal! Something has happened to him and I need to place it on him before he wakes up!"

"Wait a minute 'wake up'? You mean to say he's knocked out?"

There was silence in the room, Met did not answer, but it was obvious he had given Scarab far too much information. A ruffling of robes indicated that the Rat was leaving, slithering backwards into the shadows she hid herself just in time as the little bastard came limping out. Oh how she hated him!

* * *

Nefertina spun the Hot-Ra around the corner as she sped down Main Street. With the prince finally out of the field and Ja-kal far too tired to even try and take him home she agreed to drive the prince safely to his dwelling and now she was on her own way home. 

It was as she took the corner when she nearly rammed the Hot-Ra into the wall from pure shock.

"Rath!" bringing the vehicle to a screeching halt she jumped out, ignoring the bite the icy wind whipped into her face, and ran to the destruction. She couldn't believe it, utter destruction met her and Rath was really hurt; bruises had started to form on his pale skin as did deep cut marks. She felt her single heart shatter, what was she to do now?

She knew there was something wrong with Rath, but she didn't know what! She had seen him as he snuck out of his sarcophagus at night to drink some or other concoction, his movements in battle had become so limited she feared he was actually forgetting his Egypt-Su moves. And staring at him now in the destruction she knew he was leaving them, not in body, but in soul and mind.

"Oh Rath" she brushed her hand over his arm and suddenly felt a jolt of electricity surge through her body. Images of a childhood flared before her eyes, screams in the dark, pain at night, a drunken man with a whip, a boy tied to a carriage and being dragged across the dirt roads, a cowering woman hiding her child from her husband as the beatings ensued and through it all a little demon sat and watched, eyes gleaming like the full moon galleon she knew he was trouble as he smirked at the other boy's apparent pain.

Screams as the pain became unbearable, pleas of mercy to the child she loves, prayers of hope as the beating worsened with every passing day, but no mercy or hope ever came, there was only pain.

Nefertina screamed as she finally let go of his arm. Her hand burnt slightly and staring down at it realized the bandages were slightly scorched. What just happened?

"Now isn't this sweet?" a high pitched voice squeaked within the darkness of the alley.

"Who's there?" Nefertina spun around and felt her blood run cold. There in the darkness gleamed two yellow eyes like the full moon on a night when demons come out to hunt.

"I am sure you recognize me my pretty," the voice drawled on as the creature started to move in the shadows.

"What just happened to me?" she questioned, but doubted she was going to get an answer. To her surprise though she did.

The thing snorted. "What just happened to you was an inappropriate energy surge that your dear friend had lost control of. It happens from time to time, but only to the rookies"

"Rath is no rookie," she said firmly "why then did it happen to him?"

"Because he is losing control," the voice hinted at annoyance "Very few scribes actually reach the level were they can control the energies they had set loose in the first place-"

"Set loose?'

"Yes, you see when a scribe does his first ounce of Magic it breaks free that barrier that holds the magic in place, every one has this barrier, it blocks nasty things from happening like excessive energies causing avalanches and so forth."

Nefertina stayed silent for a moment before asking again "Who are you anyway?"

There was a silence as the creature eyes blinked once or twice in the darkness. Then a shuffle of movement was heard and the voice. "I am Met. I am Rath's brother."

A sudden pain in her head made her collapse forward onto the cold wet tar; she started to shake as the pain over whelmed her body.

"With the strength of RA!" she cried.

But nothing happened. Her breathing became ragged as she tried to hold onto what dignity she had left, she shook violently the pain searing through her body like a red hot poker in her veins, but she refused to cry out.

"Trying to kill me with your magic are you?" the voice mocked, Nefertina looked up as the creature excited the shadows, it was the last thing she was expecting to see. A small creature no larger than a garbage can stood in the moon light, with small chunks of black hair still evident on his head, his ears were pointed and two small teeth stuck out like a rat's from his mouth, he was scrawny and his body looked completely mouse like. All-in-all if some one was to be born by a mouse that is what he would look like.

A silver dagger glinted in the darkness - suddenly in hand - the creature loomed over ready to strike like the deadly viper. "Say good night my kitty cat." The dagger was raised, she tried to move, but the pain had become unbearable 'so this is how I go?' she mused as she watched the dagger gleam in the moon light 'I am killed by the rat man, perfect'

Suddenly a blazing green light shot from her left and directly into the rat man's hand. A wailing screech was heard, the dagger dropped to the ground with a clang and just like that the little demon disappeared as did the pain. Nefertina looked around trying to figure out who had saved her, she didn't need to look long for there in all his glory stood Rath and though he looked thoroughly pissed she had never been happier to see him.

* * *

I am going to be working on my other stories for a while, but don't worry I will still be sending chapters on this one! Du! But just not now. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed and have a Mummified day! 

Yours insanely

Golumfryingeggs.


	6. Masters And Mothers

**Magnolia: **Wish every one was as understanding as you! I am actually surprised any one liked this chapter! But Thank you nonetheless!

**Seele:** Thanks, Thanks and Thanks! Wow lot's of compliments in that review blushes anyway you'll like this chapter there is a bit of Rath's past in this one, though not much this one will play a big part in the next chapter. (I hope that CLB means something along the line Creep Looking Bastard and not Cool Little Broe!)

**Illeanah:** A freak? You calling my characters Freaks? Well then I know I ma doing my job right! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hikura:** I know what you mean – Nefertina kicks…tut! And your hope full attempt to bring Rath back is…read the story!

* * *

**Masters and Friends**

Heka slithered silently through the corridors, it had once again been a tiring night, her entire golden body ached from pain as old bruises were covered with the new ones. She was exhausted, utterly and completely exhausted and all she wanted at this moment was sleep, but it seemed fate had decided to play with Heka just a little longer.

As she manueverd her way down the dark corridors she noticed a peculiar thing; the Rat's door was open. Yes, he had received a room all on his own ever since he had first came to Scarab asking to take revenge on his brother, but the question which had been bothering her for sometimes had been why? Why would he seek revenge on his brother and if so why come to Scarab at all? The little bastard was perfectly capable of taking care of himself so why bother her master?

It was an answer she was determined to find, even if it meant diving head first into her own doom. With her golden tail she weakly pushed the door open and paused a moment to have a look around. She was surprised to find that the room looked like any other room of the mansion, 'pity' she thought 'I was half expecting rat pellets and maybe a hamster exercise wheel' slithering into to room she passed a rather small bed and sailed onto a table which stood in the corner. It was covered in books and scrolls and had obviously been opened recently.

Heka hauled herself onto the chair, her curiosity getting the better of her, and started shuffling through the books before her. Most of them were magical books, the basics of the scribes magic and so on, but one book had caught her attention. It was a rather small book no larger than one of Scarabs hands, though small it was extremely thick and covered in what seemed to be a dark filthy yellow snake skin. Deciding it was only coincidence she opened the little book with her tail and felt her blood run cold as the words on the pages became very clear. Within that moment Heka realized something,

"I am going to need some help"

"Indeed you are" said the cold high pitched voice behind her.

* * *

Presley sat silently in his room trying to figure out what he had just seen and what had just happened. Ja-kal had told him he had been in a powerful magical field that slows down time, that was not the problem, the problem was that he couldn't remember any of that happening. He remembered walking into Rath's workshop and the next moment Rath was gone and Ja-kal, Nefertina and Armon came rushing forward asking if he was alright.

It was just too weird.

"Presley?" he looked up rather shocked. It was his mother, it was late, he had only returned at about twelve o'clock, she knew! He leapt like a freak for his bed, but missed it a couple of inches and crashed to floor. Scrambling to get up he pulled his sweater off and tried again he made it and he pulled the covers over his head just as the door opened.

"Oh your asleep" he heard soft foot steps padding over to him "Sorry I was late hun, the museum had some trouble, but I'll tell you all about it tomorrow" she kissed him on his cheek and exited the room.

Presley stayed silent pretending to be asleep as his mother talked. The door closed and his mother was gone leaving him in darkness. As the silence proceeded his thoughts started to dwell, 'A problem? What kind of problem I wonder?' he tried to think, but he was just too tired so turning on his side he fell into a deep relaxing slumber.

* * *

"Guys!" Presley ran into the Sphinx searching for his companions.

"Shh!" All three guardians hushed him as he entered the TV room. He went quite and watched the television.

"_And strange as it may seem the museum exhibit had been robbed late last night, many witnises claim that a so called 'fire snake' had blown the entire door off and had stolen a valuable artifact. And now back to the weather -"_

The man was silenced by Ja-kal who had turned off the T.V. He turned to Presley, "You were saying oh Prince?"

"Hunh? Oh yeah!" he cleared his throat before continuing "My mom just told me about the robbery, she says that only one thing was stolen and that was a small amulet once owned by Tutankamon, every one used to believe it was cursed, I guess there was some truth in it."

"A fire snake?" Nefertina though out load "What do you think it could have been Ja-kal?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe if we went out tonight we could find some clue as to who had been the robber."

"But, why were we not alerted? Why did the alarms not go off?" Armon questioned.

"The alarms have yet to be fixed as I had been to busy" Rath answered promptly.

"Well then," Ja-kal said quickly "I think we will go to the museum tonight, maybe we're lucky and we can find some clue as to who stole that artifact."

"What had been stolen?" Nefertina questioned.

"Just an amulet from the time of Tutankamon," Presley answered "It was after your time right?"

"Yes" Rath had moved over to the work shop as if in a daze "indeed it was."

* * *

_Darkness overwhelmed him as the sun set in the west, the midnight sky rolled over the vast landscape of sands and soon all was dark and all was silent. The room was empty, as empty as the desert in the homeland were he lived. The walls were dark, no bed to comfort the one who resided within the madness, but he did not need it, for within this room he never slept._

_A rotten smell touched his nose, a smell that would fit a dead rotten carcass of a mammal or bird. It hung in the air, making the room stuffy and unbare able to breath in, he wanted fresh air, but the only way to get that was to mover **her**. Her cold dead hands were always present, always hanging by her side, her once dark soft hair were now clumps of filth dangling from her open skull. The dark liquid which had previously flowed from her so openly was now dry beneath her dangling feat, but her eyes, the once deep blue eyes that seemed to represent the brightest of stars were now cold and dead, they were dry and all life had been drained from the, stolen from them and she was ugly and gone._

_He wanted to tell her as she hung from the roof that he loved her still even though she did not hug him any more, he wanted to tell her that he still wanted her touch even though she was ugly, he wanted her to know that he wanted to hear her voice. But in those days you never spoke if not spoken too, especially whith your mother._

* * *

"Rath!"

The scribes eyes shot open and searching his surroundings they fell on the welcoming face of the cat guardian. He had fallen asleep at his desk – again. 'were are you now?' he wondered slightly 'why do I not care, why do you not answer me in this time of my nightmares? That was yours! It is not mine, damn you!'

"Rath we're gonna check out that museum now," she was talking quietly almost in a concerned way "Ja-kal wants you to come along as well so I suggest you better haul your tut!" she smiled at him before turning around and heading out of his work shop, obviously on her way to the Hot-Ra.

Rath pulled himself up from his sitting position, his entire body ached for some reason. Regarding it as mere muscles that had fallen asleep he walked to the exit of the work shop and headed for the garage.

"Hey Rath!" Armon greeted, Rath nodded and climbed into the Hot-Ra his exhausted body thanking him silently. He was exhausted and he couldn't understand why, he hadn't worked that hard and even if he did he had never become exhausted from working in his life, he knew his limits. But as the vehicle took off onto the road and Rath had started to relax in his chair only then did he realize in a silent shock…

'I have not recharged in over two days'

* * *

Hope you liked this one and if so please review, it gives me hope! I think….

Yours insanely

Gollumfryingeggs.


	7. And Unlikely Alliance

**Katherine**: Why thankyou, but I must say I firstly have to apologise or the taking long bit! Our computer got scrambled and I nearly lost all my stories! Thankfuly my father saved them al just in time, but the computer was only up in running untill now! So I hope you enjoy this chappie and the next one wil be up in like less than a week!

**Spellcaster**: What a long review! Well for most of it I can say: read the story! (hehehe) I am glad you enjoyed the gory scene, that is going to play a big part in the next chapter or so. Other than that I can't say a lot more, but I am sorry for taking so long for up dating and I hope you enjoy this one!

**Illeanah:** Glad you liked it and here is the next one! (Sorry for taking so long though, next xhapter up in about a week!)

* * *

**An Unlikely Alliance**

The lighted street lamps rolled over the Hot-Ra, illuminating the occupants faces for a second before plunging them into darkness yet again.

It was a stormy night, the clouds gathered over head covering the stars with their thick bodies as the rain droplets started to fall on the darkened road that rolled put beneath the awesome vehicle. There was a tension within the air, but none spoke, none dared to.

Pulling up to the museum the headlights of the Hot-Ra illuminated the damp street and buildings before shutting down and leaving all in darkness yet again. The four mummies exited the vehicle and headed for the museum. The door was locked.

"Now what" Nefertina asked angrily glaring at the oak doors.

Armon walked up to the doors and with one swipe of his golden arm slammed the door right of its hinges and into the next room. There was an awkward silence.

"What" he asked innocently.

Deciding not to answer they instead headed into the dark museum.

It was dark, they treaded carefully for fear of tripping or worse, being ambushed. Nefertina was the first to find a light switch and with one flick the entire room was illuminated by the electrical bulbs that occupied the building.

"Well," she said "That's an improvement."

Rath didn't even bother to comment, his exhausted body didn't allow him to.

"Seeing as we have light we shall search the building for any clues as to who had robbed it" Ja-kal said matter of fact "Nefertina you and I will search these Chambers, Armon you and Rath will search the upper chambers, is that understood?"

"Uh….no" Armon said

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Because I can't do what you ask of me" he whined.

"Why not Armon?" Nefertina butted in.

"Because Rath is not here"

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I had only noticed until now!"

Ja-kal heard them arguing but he really wasn't listening, he had heard something in the other room and was curious as to what – or who – it was.

"Hush!" he spat, the two simmered down simaltainasly.

"What is Ja-kal?" Nefertina edged toward her leader.

"I believe I heard something in the next room, follow me and be quite"

The other two deciding no to test Ja-kal's mood followed quietly through the dimly lit chambers. They entered a rather large room, it was filled with dozens of statues representing the gods of ancient Egypt; Wadjet, Ra, Horus, Anubis, Bastet, Thoth and many more loomed within the Chamber.

"How nice of you too join me," Ja-kal stopped in his steps as he came face to face with fire red Snake eyes.

* * *

Rath walked casualy through the hallways, away from Ja-kal. Were am I going? Why am I leaving them behind? He couldn't understand it, but for some reason he needed to get away from them, far away. Opening a wooden door he entered a huge stuffy room littered with old Egyptian vases, treasure dug up from the tombs and many more ancient Egyptian artifacts.

"No respect for the dead," he spat viciously to no one in particular.

"Self-experience?" Rath's blood ran cold, he had not expected to be answered, but that was not what had shocked him so. Turning around slowly Rath's green eyes grasped the image of a person he had not seen in over 3500 years.

"Rath, you look like you've seen a ghost" the high pitched voice licked Rath's ears like a demon would lick its prey. 'It can't be,' his mind went into over drive, you were never mummified, you spirit would not have entered the gates of our ancestors dwelling how can this be?'

"Will you not greet me," a devil's smile curled onto the rat's face 'brother?'

"With the strength of Ra!"

* * *

"Heka?"

She did not answer, instead she dropped her head and started to shake slightly. Ja-kal was confused, if this was an attack by Scarab it would have been put into practice long before. No, this was something else, though if it was good or bad he was not sure either.

"What are you doing here Heka?" Ja-kal said loudly.

The snake lifted her head, her red eyes had lost their blazing fire spirit, her golden skin seemed dull and her entire attitude was the very picture of utter exhaustion.

"I lured you here," she said "to ask for your help."

"Why should we help you?" Nefertina spat vicously.

"Because," Heka seemed to be out of breath "Because two people each of witch at least one of us care for are in terrible danger."

"And who is that? If we may ask!"

"Rath and…" she swallowed "…and Scarab"

* * *

O hope you enjoy this one and sorry for the cliffy, but other than that I kinda liked it, it ends a bit stump though, but I stil liked writng it! okay I am rambling here sorry for the long wait, but the next hapter is almost finished and will be up in less than a week and then sad to say we're in the home stretch...or are we?

Yours insanely

Golumfryingeggs


	8. My Mother My Brother My End

**Spell Caster Hikaru -** You know something you give the longest reviews! But I apreciete it, makes my reviewing page look longer! (lol) But to get to the point your quite the sniffer!(detective) You are quite close to what is going to happen, but not quite there yet! Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! And sorry for taking so long to write again!

**Katherine Burnett -** Its called good writing! (or well at least I hope so!) nah I'm just kidding I just like leaving people at those types of places its fun! Thanks for reviewing and being so patient!

**

* * *

My Brother, My Mother, My End.**

There was a small blip;

Rath looked down at his amulet. He tried again.

"With the strength of Ra!" he was met with another small blip. Rath looked up at his confused brother, he started rather embarrassed "Right … um…" and he turned and ran.

Met stared at the retreating heals of his elder sibling "What was that all about?"

'Bloody perfect' he thought as he ran down the endless hallways in search of his companions. 'Now where the hell was that turn –'

Rath slammed into something, flailing backwards he collapsed into an exhausted heap, he suddenly felt drained. Struggling to his feet Rath came face to face with yellow eyes and a toothy grin, his brother was smiling and Rath knew it wasn't going to be funny.

"Hello brother,"

Rath didn't answer.

"Awe, I'm hurt. Will you not show your love to me?" the little wretch moved closer to Rath and Rath felt a small shiver run down his spine. "I have missed you so, so much"

The guardian swallowed hard as tried to keep his cool, it was becoming unbearable to look into those disgusting eyes. 'You are not my brother and yet I despise you?' hê thought angrily 'what did you do to him that even I feel the hatred in my heart?'

"Perhaps I should remind you what happens to people who are rude." Procuring a black knife from within his wardrobe Met turned to the guardian. He smiled deviously and procuring his long teeth into an evil sneer stabbed Rath hard and true into his stomach.

Rath screamed.

* * *

Nefertina looked up. A scream had come from within the museum and it had sounded like –

"Rath!" Ja-kal was on his feet in a minute with Armon right on his heels. Nefertina did not follow immediately.

"Won't you come with Heka?" she questioned.

Heka looked up, her fire red eyes now a dull red just glared at the cat guardian as if daring her to ask it again.

Nefertina shrugged "Fine with me" and turned on her heal to pursue the others. Trotting down the hallway she soon came across her friends. She entered the hall from whence the scream had come and her eyes met a rat like man standing on a small circular platform.

'Met!' she thought inwardly.

"What have you done with him?" Ja-kal was furious, Nefertina wasn't sure why until she saw Rath. Hanging from his hands Rath was tied to the roof by thick chains fit for a prison, knives stuck out from his sides and back, Nefertina wasn't sure if he was alive.

"Rath!" Ja-kal ran up to the limp form of the scribe hê reached out for his friend, but was suddenly shot back in a howl of pain and agony. Nefertina sprang to his side making sure her leader was alright before looking back up at the rat before her.

"Uh-uh!" the little wretch waved a stubby finger at Ja-kal before hê continued "Don't be so hasty now Ja-kal, you'll get him back as soon as I'm done with him"

"You've killed him!" Nefertina screamed before she could stop herself.

"Now why would I do that Kitty Cat?" hê strolled over to Rath and grabbing one of the procuring knives twisted it at an odd angle. Rath's eyes shot open, hê screamed as the knife was turned and grinded in his ribs twisting and snapping his frail bones. When Met finally let gô his face fell forward and hê steadily started to shake.

"He's far too valuable to me alive." he turned back to the three guardians with a lop sided grin placed on his face.

"You sick bastard!" Nefertina cracked her whip in the air and lunged for the little demon.

"No, Nefertina!" Ja-kal grabbed her by the arm in mid air and they crashed o the ground with more than their pride wounded. Ja-kal gave a knowing glance at Nefertina, not seeming to happy about her reaction.

"What do you want with Rath?" Ja-kal asked as he stood up from the marble floor.

The smile widened on the little demons face before hê answered "Him" hê said plainly.

Armon frowned he had been silently watching this scene unfold before him and for a brief moment he felt his voice back in his throat so he spoke "I do not understand!"

"Let me explain in a way that your one celled brains can comprehend" their was an unison growl from the three. He merely smiled at them again before continuing "Rath as you know has been acting strangely these past few days and the reason for that is because 'Rath' or the Rath that you know, is not there anymore"

Ja-kal frowned, but allowed Met to continue nonetheless.

"Let me try again." he started to pace this way and that, but keeping his eyes always on the three guardians. "All scribes begin their magic as rookies. Meaning they have no control over the magic that they have released. Hence the reason there are tutors, the tutors helps the child control this new found power and –"

"Were not stupid Met!" Nefertina snapped "We know what tutors do now hurry up!"

"Very well" he said matter of fact "After this the child is sent to work as an apprentice for a long time. Though the master teaches the child magic and wisdom he also helps the child control the secondary pulse of magic by creating barriers to keep this magic in place."

"What?" all three cried in unison.

Met sighed, he knew this would be hard, but don't these people at least try and understand a scribes life?

"The secondary pulse is a magical force that can sometimes take on the form of a different character in the scribes mind, but indeed it is not a different person it is merely the secondary force at work.

"When and if these barriers, the master created, is broken the victim can create magical beings if you will that can be quite destructive."

"But what does this have to with you killing Rath?" Nefertina asked angrily.

Met stopped pacing before hê answered that one "As I said before I do not wish to kill him, he is far too valuable for me alive."

"What do you want with him then?" Nefertina bellowed her anger getting the better of her yet again.

"I want 'him' I want the secondary force so I can receive his 'magical being' and kill you all." His eyes burned with hatred as he glared at the three standing before him "But mostly" hê continued "I just want him to suffer"

There was an awkward silence, Armon stared at him angrily, sure Rath had been a pain in the but a long time, but he still card for the old fool nonetheless. Nefertina felt her knees buckle slightly as she looked over at Rath. She had watched him change slowly and surely but had done nothing to prevent it and now Rath, her dear friend was paying the consequences.

"Why?" Ja-kal croaked "Why would you hurt him so much? What did he ever do to you? He is your brother for crying out load!" Ja-kal was practically screaming near the end.

"Why?" The rat glared down at the leader and Nefertina could practically feel the hatred dripping from his words "Because he killed my mother"

* * *

Wow I am so sorry for taking so long post! I hope you like this one I enoyed writing it, but unfortunatly I did not get everything in! The next chapter wil be a bit more action I promise and believe me you still don't know half of the story! Thanks for reading and see ye next time!

Yours insanely

Golumfryingeggs (GFE)


	9. The Breaking

Wow! I guesse the previouse chapter rather sucked! Either way I hope this one makes up for it, the next few chapters will be lots of action, we're getting realy close to the ending! I hope it's not too sad for you lot!

* * *

**The Breaking**

He was going to tell them his brilliant plan of reincarnating the one's he had lost and then how he would destroy all in his path, before summoning all the ancient gods of Egypt and then finally plunge the world into total chaos.

But having a flame breathing serpent breathing fire right down your neck kind of tends to spoil moments like that.

Nefertina felt her jaw drop as she watched the snake attacking the little rat, she could feel the flame's heat brushing over her dead body and for one fleeting moment she was glued to the spot. Ja-kal though was a little faster and he quickly dived her out of harms way as the flames licked their heals just.

Pulling out his bow Ja-kal launched a fire arrow, but missed completely as the little rat ducked out of the way.

"You…" he hissed, his face burnt and skin ruined "You will pay for that one…" he raised his hands and a red steak of light swirled from the tips of his fingers. Armon dived in front of his leader stopping the curse with his golden arm.

Nefertina spotted her chance and sprang into the air cracking her whip and twirling it around the little wretch's arm. Met glared at her, but his glare soon turned into an evil grin as she started to charge directly at him. Grabbing the whip with his other hand, he sent a bolt of energy straight at the cat guardian.

Nefertina screeched in pain as the energy cramped very muscle in her body at once. Ja-kal strung his boe and took aim, this time he hit the rat good and true and as Met screamed, Ja-kal grabbed Nefertina and ran towards the exit.

"Why are we fleeing!?" Nefertina barked as they stormed down a hallway, Ja-kal did not answer, but instead kept his pace and gaze straight in front of him.

Ja-kal opened a random door and pushed her into a small room, filled with torch light and sarcophagi. Armon, who had been carrying the near dead Heka entered as wel and dropped the golden snake on the ground before turning to Ja-kal.

"Why did we retreat Ja-kal?" he asked, his face confused and angry at the same time. "I could have taken that guy with one arm tied behind my back!"

Ja-kal still did not answer, he had his back turned to them and so instead Nefertina tuned to Heka.

"Why did you help us Heka?" she barked. The Golden snake lifted her tired head; it seemed that attack had drained môre out her than she had originally thought.

"Because I need your help to save Scarab," she hissed.

Nefertina and Armon both gave a bark of laughter, but the snake did not comment, nor did she laugh along, she remained silent and awaited their answer.

"And why," Nefertina asked after her laughter had calmed down "Should we help Scarab?"

"Because if you don't your precious little scribe will die!" she curled up her tired body and laid her head upon her golden scales before continuing "that little wretch needed someone to experiment on and who better than Scarab? He has drained Scarab of nearly all his energy and now Scarab, along with Rath is dying."

"Why did he need to experiment on someone?"

"To make sure his 'secondary life force' releasing potion worked!

Nefertina felt her blood run cold in her dead veins "…potion?" she breathed "What potion?"

Heka did not answer, but instead turned her head slightly to their leader who was currently sitting against the wall, resting his head upon his knees. "What is wrong with your leader?"

Nefertina and Armon looked over at their leader and frowned as they realized he was silently shaking.

"Ja-kal?" She moved towards him, but he did not acknowledge her presence. "Ja-kal, are you alright?"

He raised his head slightly to look at her, his eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears and for one fleeting moment she felt her world crumble. Their leader was crying, crying in a time they needed him to be strong and crying in front of them even though he had his pride.

"I failed him…" it had been said barely above a whisper, but she heard every word.

"Who?" she asked as she knelt onto the cold floor.

"Rath" he choked "I failed him, I should've been there for him when he needed me the most, I ordered him to fix the Hot-Ra when he should've been resting, I always blame him for mistakes and even as children I was always in competition with him. I had heard his cries at night, but did nothing! It's my fault he is in this situation I failed my friend, I failed you all"

The tears flowed openly now, he pulled his legs closer and Nefertina found herself shaking violently at the realization of what was happening. They were losing a friend.

"Ja-kal," she began "It's not your fault, Rath has been acting really strange and none of us knew what to do! It's not your fault" she felt tears forming in her eyes, but tried to bite them down as she gazed down at their broken leader.

He shook his head "If I had been there when he needed me the most, then he would've confided me, but he didn't"

"In us!" she screamed, her teas flowing openly "He should've confided in us, but he didn't instead he confided in a potion! That is now killing him, we're losing him Ja-kal, but it's not your fault! Dammit!" She grabbed his broad shoulders, as if wanting to shake some sense into him, "Don't do this! We need you Ja-kal, please, please don't do this I'm not strong enough to lose both of you!"

"Calming Serum," Heka hissed.

Nefertina looked at her, her. Anger threatening to boil over "What?" she spat.

"Calming Serum, a potion that obviously calm a being a night, it robs you of your fears. It was originally created to stop nightmares, but it stops basically everything, I heard Rath was taking it when Met and Scarab were talking. It was in those potions that Met mixed his own concoction within. Apparently if the two are mixed the secondary life force will manifest into one of the most powerful creatures; a Speed Demon."

"But," Nefertina swallowed "What is Rath afraid of? I know of no such fear?"

"He's afraid of the dark and closed spaces"

There was a long pause, no one breathed. Memoirs swarmed into her mind, a young boy being beaten, locked in a dark room with yellow eyes glaring at him. It all suddenly made sense.

"But," Armon said "he climbs every night into Sarcophagus, how can it be that we did not see this before."

The Snake shrugged. "Your Scribe hides things well, most scribes do. It is hard to win their trust, but once you have it is unbreakable."

"S-speed demon?" Ja-kal said.

"What?" the snake barked.

"You said speed demon, as in a very fast demon."

"Yes, obviously" she hissed, rolling her eyes.

Ja-kal frowned a moment, his eyes fixed in concentration as the cogs turned in his head. "Is Rath in his right mind?"

"No," she answered "Like Scarab the life force has taken over and thus they are both lost to a world that is non existent."

"How do we get him back?" Nefertina sobbed.

"Simple, by destroying the manifestation, but I must warn you destroying the being could result in destroying your scribe as well. He is very weak and his body and mind might not be able to withstand such a great force of energy."

A small smile played on the Falcon's lips, he was pleased with something and Nefertina felt her world being built up in leaps and bounds "That is a risk we must all take, if we are to save our prince and our friend." Nefertina watched him as he slowly rose from his sitting position

"I've got a plan, but we're going to need Scarab as well as our prince."

* * *

Well there it is!

Review! Or else I'll put in a horrible chapter that will give you a tumor and then you'll die!

Muhhahahahahaha!

yours insanely

Golumfryingeggs


	10. Serpents and Parchments

fourfourfourfour: Thanks 4444 (way to lacy to retype that lol) I'm glad you enjoyed the story thus far, after no one replied to the eight chapter I decided to give it up, it was one of my first stories so I wasn't very surprised when people lost interest, but I will continue this, seeing as there still is some people who like it :D

Lady Blue Bullet: No! Please don;t kill me! ... :( I don't want to have death by pillow... I shall continue! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

I am not impressed with this chapter, if you gus don't like it then et me know in the review and I'll post the alternative... hopefully lol.

* * *

**Serpents and Parchments**

A sweet soothing darkness had engulfed Rath, it tore through his insides scarping him from the real life and plunging him into the inevitable jaws of sweet oblivion. Never once did an ounce of fear take over our beloved Scribe's body, it was far too calming in this dark place.

Voices? The silence had been disturbed by the echoing of ageless voices,

'Where am I?' he thought as he tried to open his eyes, 'Where is 'he'?' his thoughts continued to grow and grow, the fear finally taking hold of his body as images of a long forgotten childhood poured through his mind.

'No!' he battled within, 'Those memories, thoughts and dreams are 'his' not mine!' Rath began to struggle, desperately trying to tear the images from his mind, but no matter how hard he tried… they never stopped coming;

"_Rath!" a soft voice called from outside the marble house, it sounded like a sweet mix of honey and sugar. A small boy, no môre than five stormed from the house, a smile plastered upon his face. His long black hair hung loosely over his tanned shoulders, his eyes sparkling with an unadulterated joy._

"_Yes mother?" he breathed as he came to halt next to a beautiful woman with long golden brown hair, her eyes were mirror images of his own, a sparkling forest green, but a sadness loomed within them as well, a darkness which could simply not the vanquished._

"_Have you seen Met?" she asked as she smiled softly at him, her eyes holding his own in a magical grasp._

"_Down by the lake, I think he went fishing with father," the little boy replied, a sudden sadness washing over his face. The woman knelt onto the ground, no eye level with the youngster and taking his hand into her own she whispered;_

"_You know I love you, don't you Rath?"_

_The boy nodded, but did not look at his mother._

"_You are a brave little boy, you fear nothing and that is how. Everyone shall remember you…"_

_She pecked the boy on the check and Rath couldn't help but smile sheepishly, how much he loved his mother, but then his father was an entirely different matter._

'No… please not this…' Rath felt tears well up inside him, why wasn't his potion working? Why was he forced to relive this? He closed his eyes, trying to block the images out, but the voices continued and despite his best efforts he felt his throat choke as the tears began to fall…

"Spirits of the ancient realms…" Met spoke clearly, his high pitched voice echoing through the massive hall; "Bring forth thy power, break this magic-users barriers, tear them apart force them to yield to your power,"

Rath moaned softly, his face frowning against the sudden inner assault. Mer smiled and continued the ritual; "Bring forth the demon within, let it break from its chains and tear at the the insides of its bearer,. Oh spirits I ask this in a plea, bring forth the speed demon of the snakes!"

Rath moaned louder at this, his face contorted into pain, the dagger glowed brightly in his sides tearing down his magical barriers from inside. The pain worsened with every passing second, the demons twisting inside his frail body.

"Yes, yes!" Met squeecked as happy as can be as he watched his brother moan in pain.

Rath gritted his teeth, every nerve in his body screamed out in agony, the bones crunching under an invisible preasure, his muscles cramping under the fiercness of the demons struggles.

"Come forth demon!" Met barked.

Rath's raw voice tore through the room, the pain finally unbareble and following this haunting scream, the demon broke loose with a might cry. Rath collapsed from the chains, the daggers slipping from his body simultaneously and clattering to the stone marlbe floor. He lay silent for the longest moment, focussed on breathing as much as possible, a dull pain still lingered within in his body, but he couldn't care less.

Met moved over to his fallen brother, a fierce grin capturing his rat-hou van features; "Who am I?" he asked Rath, who was still breathing heavily and slumped on the cold ground floor.

"… master…" he whispered his eyes focusing on the massive black serpent looming behind met. Its eyes burning with a red hot fire, its mouth dripping with ruby red blood. And despite himself, Rath began to laugh…

* * *

Presley was anything but impressed, after he had recieved a message (sent by khati) that he needed to pick up a parchement and head over to the museum at three in the morning; he had groaned in protest and cursed every single mummy that sprang to mind.

But after he had read the entire message and realised that his comrades were in danger he had hastidly sprang into some clothes, grabbed his bike and charged for the sphinx just as fast as his legs could pedal.

Whatever the item was needed for he had no idea, but if it's going to help them then he would gladly grab it from the jaws of death if he had to. The message had not been clear as to what precisely had happened, but then again they never were. But presley had a dreaded feeling he knew what had happened. Rath had been acting very strangely these past few days and if memory served Rath had barely spoken to him once.

Presley shook his head, he couldn't dwell on such things when there was and old parchment to be found.

The Prince stopped outside the Sphinx and stormed into the building, his heart praying silently that nothing bad had happened to Rath. The old scribe might be a pain in the butt at times, but he was still a dear friend and one that Presley cared for deeply.

* * *

Woohooo! I updated yay! Everyone go hoop hoop! Hoop hoop!

... um yeah... seeing as I updated (hoop hoop!) you may now reveiw, thank you... yes now please go on...right now... I'm watching you and I'm not budging untill you review... anytime now... yep...

Yours insanely

Golumfryingeggs


End file.
